Salvence quien pueda Yachiru al mando 2
by gatito LOL
Summary: Yachiru esconde los dulces que le habian dado el control del seretei, pero cuando son descubiertos y utilizados por otros shinigamis para destruirla pero lo que no contaban era que la pequeña escondía más secretos de los que se podía creer. Más enredos, shinigamis, bankais,cosas raras, "romance" y por supuesto humor
1. Chapter 1

**Había transcurrido tres meses desde que Yachiru tomo por primera vez el mando del seretei pero nunca había pensado que tendría que volverlo a tomar para salvar a la sociedad de almas **

**Gatito LOL: Ola ke ase? Yo cumplo con lo prometido y aquí está la segunda parte de Sálvense quien pueda Yachiru al mando**

**Yoru: Les sugiero que se preparen para las locuras de esta niña *despeina a su escritora con una sonrisa***

**Gatito LOL: Habrá veces que no actualice rápido por la escuela aggg como detesto la falta de tiempo, la tarea y los maestros amargados **

**Yoru: Aquí esta el primer capitulo**

**Bleach no me pertenece la historia seee**

**Sálvense quien pueda Yachiru al mando 2**

**Cap 1: Yachiru da más miedo de lo que pensé**

Durante esos tres meses pocas cosas habían cambiado unos cambios de shinigamis a otros escuadrones por aquí, Ukitake enamorado por allá, Byakuya intentando matar a Ichigo a las tres y demás….

-Máximo, podrías darle esto a Yachiru y decirle que no deje sus dulces aquí- dijo Toshiro mientras limpiaba los escondites que normalmente usa la pequeña para hacer bromas pero este era uno de los nuevos según el

-¡Hai taicho!- dijo Máximo mientras tomaba la bolsa y salía hacia en onceavo escuadrón

_-Esa niña es peligrosa Máximo no le entregues eso- _dijo la voz de su zampaktou

-A que te refieres si solo es la chiquilla de Zaraki taichou-

-_Recuerda lo que nos hizo tres meses atrás Maximo- _volvió a decir su zampaktou mientras lo hacia recordar como se habían enfrentado a los capitanes junto a Taizon

-No puede ser esa niña las pagara por haber echo eso- dijo furioso antes de salir al séptimo escuadrón en busca de Taizon

-Ichigo taichou, ¿A dónde fue Kuchiki fukutaichou?- pregunto Taizon que era ahora el tercer al mando del séptimo escuadrón

-Fue al mundo humano con Yachiru y Kenpachi- Bufo el pelinaranja que se encontraba haciendo una gran pila de papeleo

-Kurosaki taicho ¿Me permite a Taizon?- pregunto Máximo que llegaba corriendo a la oficina

-Recuerda que no me gustan las formalidades, anda Taizon ve- respondió la fresa mientras continuaba su papeleo

-¿Qué pasa por que estas así?- pregunto Taizon a las afueras de la oficina

-Recuerdas ese dolor de cabeza que tenias- respondió Máximo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros

-Claro y los recuerdos borrosos, ¿Pero que tiene?- dijo Taizon un poco preocupado

-No era un sueño, mira esto- dijo Máximo mostrando la pequeña bolsa y haciendo que su amigo recordara todo

-¡Nos la pagara la pequeña!- exclamo furioso mientras se marchaba con un shumpo y regresaba con otro shinigami de cabello azul, ojos verdes y estatura y complexión parecidas

-No era un sueño Ramses mira- dijo Máximo mientras le entregaba la bolsa

-Vaya vaya esa niña es un peligro si pudo hacer todo esto- respondió el shinigami mientras veía el interior de la bolsa

-Tiene que ser eliminada junto a todos los que accedieron a ayudarla- dijeron al mismo tiempo Máximo y Taizon

-No lo creo simplemente tiene que ser ella, pero utilizaremos su propio juego- comento Ramses mientras mostraba unos dulces rosas de su propiedad

-¿Qué hacen esos dulces?- pregunto Máximo

-Todo aquel que lo coma quedara bajo nuestras órdenes- respondió con una sonrisa

-En ese caso Ichigo será el primero en probarlo- dijo Taizon

-Ichigo taichou, ¿no gusta de un dulce?- dijo Ramses con una sonrisa mientras entraban a la oficina

-Claro, este trabajo es agobiante- respondió el peli naranja para que después de comérselo bajara la cabeza para que un aura plateada lo rodeara y sus ojos cambiaran a azules

-Ahora Kurosaki Ichigo estarás bajo nuestras órdenes- dijeron los tres shinigamis

-Será un honor Máximo, Ramses y Taizon sama- dijo el peli naranja con una reverencia

Mientras en el quinto escuadrón la capitana se encontraba haciendo "algo de suma importancia"

-Ukki-chan- dijo en un suspiro mientras veía el video de su cita por milésima vez

-¡Momo! Ola ke ase?- dijo Ukitake saltando detrás de ella asustando a la capitana y haciendo que esta cerrara su laptop rápidamente

-Ukki…take-san por que me asusto- dijo un poco molesta pero con un leve rubor

-Entonces ¿ya volví a ser Ukitake-san?- dijo con un aura depresiva

-Claro que no, pero ¿Por qué me asustaste así?- pregunto momo mientras en su mente deseaba que el capitán le dijera "recordé lo que paso y te amo momo"

-Nos llamaron para una junta de capitanes y tenientes en diez minutos, pero no se que quieran- respondió para marcharse

-Y ahora que querrán – se dijo para seguir viendo su video favorito

**Un rato más tarde…**

-Ruki-chan ya tienes tu regalo para Byakushi- dijo Yachiru que estaba en los hombros de un feliz Kenpachi con un nuevo gel para su loco peinado y más juegos de mortal kombat

-Si y como te fue con tus dulces- respondió Rukia

- ¡sega kakeshini!- exclamo hisagi para que su shikai fuera detenido por Kenpachi

-¿Quieres pelea verdad?- dijo Kenpachi con una sonrisa pero al ver los ojos del teniente supo que lago malo sucedía –Yachiru márchate con ella ahora-

-Como digas Kenny- dijo Yachiru mientras cargaba a la petit y salía corriendo

-¡Gentua tensho!- dijo Ichigo para atacar a la tenientes, pero su ataque fue detenido por Byakuya

-¡¿Qué sucede nii-sama?!- dijo atónita mientras observaba que los ojos de su fresa eran azules

-Vamos bya-kun al escondite de sombrerito-san- dijo Yachiru mientras se subía a los hombros del noble y este cargaba a Rukia y se marchaba con un shumpo

-Ustedes apresúrense las alcanzo después- dijo Byakuya mientras formaba una barrera con senbonzakura y ellas entraban al túnel

-Yachiru no se supone que nii-sama lo había olvidado- dijo Rukia mientras esperaban al noble al otro lado del túnel

-Se suponía, pero mira esto- respondió la pequeña mientras activaba las cámaras y se veía el video de aquel día -mira el vaso muy bien- agrego mientras se veía el vaso del noble y se observaban unas pequeñas turbulencias sin explicación alguna

-Entonces lo cambio utilizando el shumpo- dijo Rukia mientras llegaba Byakuya y sellaban la entrada

-Si o me equivoco Bya-kun- dijo Yachiru

-Tienes razón, pero tenemos que resolver esto- dijo mientras sacudía el polvo de su haori

-Yachiru ¿no puedes vencerlos con tu dulce especial?- pregunto la ojivioleta mientras se sentaba en la mesa

-No ellos tienen uno y el otro lo utilice en un experimento, pero si no sabes la clave no puedes usar su habilidad especial sin haber cambiado de cuerpo- respondió mientras comenzaba a leer uno de los expedientes de Urahara

-¿Qué clase de experimento?- pregunto Byakuya con curiosidad

-Jejejeje no lo podrían ver necesitaría algo de otro mundo- respondió mientras comía sus dulces

-Como nii-sama y matsumoto saliendo en una cita así de loco- dijo Rukia para que Byakuya la mirara con el seño fruncido

-Na pero eso lo tiene Chiru-kun- dijo mientras acomodaba los archivos en una extraña manera y la habitación bajara a un laboratorio mayor al de Mayuri

-¿Quién es chiru-kun Yachiru?- pregunto Byakuya mientras veía con asombro el gran laboratorio

-Mi yo de otro universo- respondió mientras se colocaba un pequeño haori con el numero once unos lentes de sol y un par de guantes de piel

-Cuando hiciste todo esto Yachiru- dijo atónita Rukia

-Sombrerito-san lo tenia muy descuidado lo repare y mejore- dijo con una sonrisa

-Y esto cada vez es más raro- bufo Byakuya

-Ukki vendrás tú por que ni loca mando a Byakushi solo- dijo la pequeña mientras tecleaba en una maquina parecida al que usa el capitán de la doceava división

-¿No voy a ir con el Yachiru?- pregunto Rukia mientras se veía en la pantalla al peliblanco buscando a la pequeña en la mansión Kuchiki

-Aún no necesito tu ayuda, mandare a Ukki porque piña es piña a más no poder y sake-chan no lo persuade tan fácil y si mando a alguien más se matan- respondió mientras presionaba una tecla y se abría una compuerta en la mansión que hacia caer al peliblanco para ser apresado en una silla mientras Rukia le retiraba su zampaktou

-¿Cual es la razón por la que no puedo ir solo?- pregunto Byakuya mientras observaba que los ojos del capitán eran ámbar claro

-Es muy distinto aquí de allá y tú podrías destruir todo si vas solo. Ahora Ukki mira esto- dijo Yachiru mientras reproducía el video de la cita del peliblanco con momo y sus ojos regresaban a su color natural

-Noooo era cierto y no solo un sueño en verdad que soy el más despistado de todos- dijo Ukitake mientras era rodeado por un aura depresiva a más no poder

-Ukki no es tiempo de estar así prepárate para ir con Byakushi a un mundo paralelo- dijo Yachiru mientras lo soltaba

-Solo iré si Momo va después- dijo más animado el capitán

-Bueno pero solo tiene cinco minutos- dijo Yachiru mientras Ukitake se marchaba con un shumpo

-Yachiru, Ukitake taichou no sabe como salir recuerdas- dijo Rukia con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡Las nuevas trampas!- dijo la pequeña

-¡Ahhh que es esto ¿un zopilote?!- grito Ukitake al otro lado de la habitación para cuando los demás llegaron había un gran ave sobre el mirándolo amenazante

-Zopita aquí estas- dijo Yachiru para que el ave volara a ella y ¿La lamiera como un cachorro?

-Ahora no es komi es Zopita- dijo con sarcasmo Byakuya

Momentos más tarde Ukitake se dirigía al quinto escuadrón después de una breve explicación de cómo salir de ahí

- Jushiro-san ya tiene noticias de Kusajishi- dijo secante la capitana

-No pero encontré algo más importante Hinamori-san- respondió mientras le entregaba un ramo de rosas

-Ese detalle que motivo tiene Jushiro- dijo seria mientras tomaba las flores

-Si con esas estamos jugare mi mejor carta momo- dijo Ukitake mientras besaba tiernamente a la capitana y esta profundizaba el beso

-¡Ukki te acordarte!- exclamo feliz mientras lo abrazaba

-Si, pero tenemos que irnos vamos- respondió Ukitake antes que los dos se marcharan

-Yachiru ¿que es ese experimento?- pregunto Rukia, mientras Byakuya jugaba pac-man serio pero internamente estaba feliz otra vez había olvidado su juego ahí

-Lo miraras con momo pero donde esta sombrerito-san- respondió Yachiru mientras reparaba una maquina

-Uff por poco y no llegamos, hola Byakuya-boy- dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa mientras al noble le salía una venita palpitante

-Lamento la tardanza mandaron a Zaraki-kun y a Mayuri-san y ellos no aceptaron un no, entonces ya esta lista- dijo kisuke mientras se colocaba su haori y aventaba su sombrero

-Casi, Ruki-chan ahora necesito que pongas tu zampaktou aquí- dijo Yachiru señalando una abertura

-Listo ya esta- dijo Rukia mientras se abría un senkai y todos miraban asombrados excepto los dos genios locos que lo habían creado

-Bya-kun, Ukki listo vayan nosotros iremos más tarde- dijo Yachiru

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Ukitake

-Mientras más rápido vayas Ukitake-san más rápido podrá ir Hinamori- dijo Urahara con una sonrisa y el peliblanco entrara rápidamente o más bien saltara

-Ni loco voy- dijo Byakuya para ser pateado por Yoruichi hacia el senkai

-Byakuya-boy aún eres demasiado lento- dijo con una sonrisa Yoruichi

-Y como va el experimento Yachiru- dijo Kisuke mientras se acercaba a la pequeña

-Bien solo falta la llave maestra de Chiru-kun- dijo con una sonrisa –Ahora lucecitas de navidad código tenía hambre y pensé que me gustabas activado- exclamo para que salieran unos tanques y cada uno tenía un shinigami ahí adentro

-O por las chanclas de nii-sama- dijo Rukia mientras veía el primer tanque que tenia dentro un shinigami como Byakuya pero con el cabello naranja y tatuaje como hisagi

-Ese Kuchiki-san es León-kun- dijo Urahara con una sonrisa

-¿Cuándo hiciste eso kisuke?- pregunto Yoruichi mientras miraba al segundo tanque

-Un genio no revela sus secretos Yoruichi-san, este es Kanny-san- respondió mientras Yachiru vigilaba los otros dos tanques

-¿Ese no es komamura taichou?- pregunto Rukia mientras veía en el segundo tanque a un shinigami como komamura de color negro y el peinado del capitán de la onceava división de color blanco

-Sip, pero recuerdan a Momo Zaraki- dijo Yachiru con una sonrisa

-Claro como olvidarlo, no puede ser esa soy yo- dijo momo mientras en el tercer tanque había una shinigami como ella pero con el cabello más largo de color naranja

-Yachiru oficialmente das más miedo que momo zaraki- dijo Rukia mientras daba un paso atrás y momo asentía

-Y ese quien es pequeña- dijo Yoruichi mientras señalaba al último tanque

-Ese es Renmaru-kun- dijo Kisuke mientras Rukia y Momo observaban a un shinigami con el cabello rojo de Renji, bastante parecido a Shunsui pero joven como Toshiro

-Definitivamente ustedes dos superaron a Kurotsuchi- dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a jugar pac-man y superaba rápidamente las puntuaciones de renji

-Entonces que tan distinto es a donde fue nii-sama Yachiru- dijo Rukia que miraba con curiosidad la maquina que abrió el senkai

-Ni se lo imaginan- dijeron Urahara y Yachiru con una sonrisa

**Mientras al otro lado del senkai**

-¡Yoruichi!- dijo furioso el Kuchiki, para darse cuenta que estaban en el sexto escuadrón

-Sería buena idea quitarnos los haoris para pasar de inadvertidos

-Tiene razón, solo espero que nos les pase nada- dijo Byakuya mientras ocultaban los haoris en una maceta

-Falta su kenseikan Byakuya-kun - dijo Ukitake con una sonrisa

-….no puede ser más humillante- dijo Byakuya para quitarse su kenseikan y lo guardo en su haori para que no se dañara según el

_-Cof cof nena cof cof-_ dijo senbonzakura mientras Byakuya solo frunció el seño

-No veo gran diferencia por ahora- dijo Ukitake mientras recorrían el escuadrón

-Cierto, pero no recuerdo que estuviera así el escuadrón- comento Byakuya mientras se daban cuenta que se habían perdido como unos novatos y abrían una puerta de papel de arroz y entraban a la habitación

-¡Ustedes que hacen aquí en mi oficina!- dijo una voz que ninguno de los capitanes reconoció

-Etto discúlpenos taicho, estamos perdidos- dijo Ukitake mientras volteaban y los dos se quedaban sorprendidos al ver al capitán

-Bueno solo lo pasare por hoy, no se supone que deberían estar haciendo su prueba para ingresar al escuadrón- dijo el capitán más tranquilo

-No habíamos encontrado a usted o a nuestro teniente- dijo Byakuya

-Bueno si ese es el caso los llevare con la teniente, ¡Kuchiki!- exclamo el capitán mientras entraba Byakuya en versión mujer con una sonrisa

-Taichou no hice nada malo, que le parece si vamos a comer- dijo con una sonrisa

-Uuhhh te degradaron Byakuya- le susurro Ukitake al noble mientras a este le salía una venita palpitante y un ligero tic en el ojo

-Bianca sabes que no es hora de almorzar aquí tengo a dos novatos, espero que les hagas las pruebas correspondientes- dijo el capitán antes de marcharse

-Hola como ahora saben yo soy Bianca Kuchiki y el que se fue que parecía amargado era mi capitán Maximino Rangiku y ustedes dos como se llaman- dijo la teniente mientras Byakuya trataba de no salir gritando de ahí y regresar para destruir con sus propias manos a Máximo, Taizon y Ramses por causarlo todo

-Yo soy Ukitake Yumori y el es mi amigo Byakuya Kuzon- respondió Ukitake con una sonrisa

-Bueno les mostrare el seretei ¿Qué escuadrón quieren visitar?- pregunto Bianca

-El séptimo- respondió Byakuya queria ver en que aprietos se habían metido y ahora comprendía el por que de no mandarlo solo

-Y después el quinto por favor Kuchiki-san- dijo Ukitake, Byakuya estaba preocupado por su orgullo mientras tanto el queria ver que era distinto a lo que conocía

Salieron del sexto escuadrón y se dirigieron al séptimo, pero las mujeres shinigamis al ver a Byakuya y Ukitake causaron furor se preguntaban quienes eran los nuevo y si tenían novia y que tan ukes eran así que lentamente se fue pasando la voz a cada rincón de la sociedad de almas

-Bueno aquí esta dejen que les presente a mi hermano, Ryuki tienes visitas- dijo la teniente con una sonrisa

-Buenas tardes yo soy el capitán Ryuki Kuchiki y ella es mi teniente Inés Kurosaki- dijo el capitán que era la versión hombre de Rukia solo que a diferencia de ella era más alto y de complextura parecida a la de Byakuya mientras que la versión mujer de la fresa era más bajita y afeminada

-Y usted quien es mangazo- dijo la teniente del séptimo escuadrón a Byakuya mientras este se sonrojaba y Ukitake reía bajo

-Este es Byakuya Kuzon y el es Ukitake Yumori y son mis nuevos reclutas- respondió Bianca

-No te gustaría estar mejor en el séptimo escuadrón no te preocupes no muerdo- dijo Inés con una mirada picara

-No muerde pero cuanto a que te viola Byakuya- dijo en un susurro Ukitake

-Ustedes no iban a ver a los demás escuadrones- dijo cortante el capitán del séptimo escuadrón

-No te pongas celosito hermanito ya nos vamos- dijo Bianca para marcharse con Ukitake y Byakuya mientras que este ultimo recibió la miraba fulminante del capitán Ryuki que extrañamente le dio escalofríos

-Vaya apenas llegas y ya por poco mi hermano utiliza su bankai contigo, bueno allá esta el quinto escuadrón solo digan que vienen de parte mía, tengo papeleo que hacer nos vemos después- dijo Bianca antes de marcharse con un shumpo

-¡No puede ser Ukitake soy mujer!- dijo el noble con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No es tan malo Byakuya tranquilo- trato de calmarlo el peliblanco

-Solo do dices para calmarme verdad por lo menos Rukia tiene un comportamiento más decente que el mió- bufo el capitán mientras ingresaban al quinto escuadrón

**Mientras en el laboratorio Urahara/Yachiru**

-Yachiru, que es lo que estas haciendo- pregunto Rukia

-Miren que pasa ellos están buscando en mi escuadrón jejeje no saben lo que les espera- dijo Yachiru antes de presionar un botón y cientos de fuegos artificiales y se llevaban a cientos de shinigamis a estrellarse a otros escuadrones entre ellos a Renji que se estrello con Ichigo que a su ves golpeo a Unohana y momentos después se veía al pelinaranja y a la piña corriendo de la furia de la capitana

-Es hora de la marejada momo, vamos- dijo Rukia mientras salían con diez cubetas repletas de mentitas y las tiraban al alcantarillado y una gran marejada se llevaba a otros cientos de shinigamis mientras otros de ponían a salvo en los techos de los escuadrones

-Yoruichi-san esta lista para lo mejor- dijo Kisuke mientras observaban a sus compañeros capitanes en los techos de los escuadrones

-Claro Kisuke ahora- dijo antes de utilizar su shumpo y colocar en algunos capitanes un pequeño artefacto que los hacia parecer a los demás como la pequeña fugitiva

-¡Hay estas Kusajishi, daiguren hyourinmaru!- exclamo Toshiro mientras atacaba a Mayuri

-No es cierto, ella esta aquí ahora rey babuino zabimaru- pronuncio Renji antes de atacar a Shunsui

-Abarai aún no te salvaste, mejor corre por tu vida- dijeron al mismo tiempo Unohana e Ichigo con un aura asesina

-Kisuke que estas haciendo- dijo Yoruichi con una gotita en la cabeza

-Trato de ver si tengo algo de Bount y puedo controlar el agua como uno controlaba el aire – respondió mientras hacia unos movimientos graciosos

-No más avatar con Yachiru escuchaste Kisuke- dijo Yoruichi mientras se llevaba arrastrando a su amigo

-No puede ser Yoruichi-san no seas tan mala- respondió Kisuke mientras lloraba a mares

-Yachiru, que haces aquí- dijo Momo mientras la pequeña se sentaba junto a ella

- Veo que es lo que va a hacer mi sorpresita, por cierto aquí están algunos de los capitanes y tenientes del seretei de Chiru-kun- dijo Yachiru mientras pasaba una hoja y Momo junto a la ojivioleta la leían con curiosidad

-Mira Kurosaki ese en un panecillo- dijo Shunsui mientras los dos veían a la distancia unos panecillos en el escritorio de Momo

-No creo que le importe que nos comamos algunos verdad Kyoraku- dijo Ichigo antes de darle la primera mordida a uno de ellos seguido por su compañero capitán para ser rodeados por una nube blanca

-Kyoraku ¿esta bien?- pregunto Ichigo

-¿Por que su voz se escucha tan graciosa?, no puede ser también la mía-dijo Shunsui para que se disipara la nube y tanto los capitanes como las chicas que los espiaban seguras empezaran a reír como locos

-Se ve muy guapa Kurosaki-san- dijo Shunsui picaramente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a el

-No tanto como tú Kyoraku-kun- respondió igualmente de picaro

-Oigan tenemos que ir a otro escuadrón, pero de donde salieron bellezas- dijo Kenpachi junto a Sasakibe y los capitanes huían de sus compañeros, pero al salir todos los shinigamis hombres los comenzaron a perseguir

-No entiendo por que los persiguen y usted Kurotsuchi- dijo Soi Fong mientras veían la persecución pero no habían notado el cambio

-Tal vez sea por una pelea absurda- respondió Nemu que estaba en una ronda junto a la capitana de la segunda división

-Yachiru, solamente es eso lo que cambia o hay más- dijo Momo mientras Rukia grababa a su fresa huyendo lo molestaría como el lo hizo

-La verdad no se cuanto más haya cambiado tiene dos meses que no voy- respondió

-Como les estará yendo a ellos- dijo Rukia mientras volvían al laboratorio

Mientras tanto se encontraba Byakuya, siendo perseguido, de por lo menos la mitad asociación de mujeres shinigamis, sin poder usar su shumpo por que tenía que seguir con un bajo perfil, solamente esperaba que su compañero lo pudiera sacar del aprieto en el que se había metido

**Flashback**

**Los dos shinigamis entraron al quinto escuadrón pero no encontraban gran diferencia grave error**

**-Vez Byakuya no es tan malo, recuerda que solo es temporal- dijo Ukitake mientras Byakuya contaba el numero de pétalos de su zampaktou mentalmente para calmarse**

**-¡Hola quienes son ustedes dos!- dijo un shinigami de cabello oscuro y mirada alegre**

**-Ukitake un gusto y el es Byakuya- respondió el peliblanco**

**-En ese entonces me presentare soy el capitán Mattew Hinamori- respondió el capitán mientras Byakuya sonreía ligeramente por lo que le había sucedido al peliblanco**

**-Y yo soy su teniente y prometida Ursa Jushiro- dijo la versión mujer de Ukitake por atrás de los capitanes y haciendo que el peliblanco se sonrojara de golpe**

**-¿Se siente bien Ukitake?- pregunto el capitán Hinamori un poco preocupado**

**-No se preocupe solamente esta recordando a su novia- dijo Byakuya con una pequeña sonrisa**

**-Hay que lindo no te importaría presentárnoslas ¿verdad?- pregunto la teniente mientas abrazaba al capitán de la quinta división**

**-Etto… pero deberían de esperar hoy no creo que pueda venir- respondió Ukitake para que varios "el no esta libre, vez tiene novia o no puede ser" se escucharan entre las mujeres **

**-En ese entonces a su amigo no creo que les molestaría ayudarnos- dijo Mattew mientras veía a Byakuya**

**-No, hay problema- respondió Byakuya tal vez así seria la mejor manera de perder el tiempo en lo que encontraban a Kusajishi ahí ahora que estaba de mejor humor**

**-En ese entonces vamos a la subasta de shinigamis- dijo con una sonrisa Ursa mientras tomaban a Byakuya y Ukitake no podía hacer nada para evitarlo**

**Lo llevaron "arrastrando" donde se encontraban varios shinigamis entre ellos varios capitanes como Toshiro, Ryuki, ¿Ichimaru?, el y shunsui sin barba, sombrero, bata floreada y peinado parecido al de zangentzu en pocas palabras versión formal mientras se escuchaban los gritos del publico**

**-Sean bienvenidos a la décima entrega de la subasta voluntaria de la asociación de mujeres shinigami- dijo Bianca con una sonrisa**

**-**_**Byakuya no entiendo como te metes en tantos problemas siendo así de frío-**_** bufo senbonzakura en su mundo interno **

_**-Ni yo mismo lo entiendo- **_**respondió Byakuya mentalmente**

_**-Yachiru es más peligrosa inconscientemente que cuando esta enojada-**_** dijo senbonzakura mientras divisaba a otras zampaktous entrando a su mundo alguien saldrá herido si no saben preparar un buen té**

**-la primera propuesta es el nuevo integrante de mi escuadrón Byakuya Kuzon empezamos con trescientos yenes- dijo Bianca mientras los demás capitanes miraban a Byakuya con cara de "ojala y no te escojan las tenientes" mientras el no entendía muy bien a que se referían**

**-Seiscientos- dijo Inés mientras a la distancia se veía a Ryuki con un aura asesina**

**-Mil por el nuevo- grito Nemu junto a Isane**

**-Tres mil- dijeron soi Fong, unohana y Kyone **

**-Cinco mil- subió la apuesta Inés **

**-Diez mil por su cabeza- dijo Ryuki con un aura asesina**

**-Recuerda que nosotros no podemos hacerlo- le recordó Shunsui**

**-Quince mi- corearon un grupo de shinigamis**

**-Veinte mil- subió Nanao, Akon y Hiyori mientras que el aura asesina iba a Shunsui**

**-Sabes espero que no te maten ellos dos- dijo Gin mientras veía a las dos auras asesinas de los capitanes**

**-Ciento Cincuenta mil- dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa**

**-Esto no puede ser peor- bufo Byakuya ya era seguro que se quedaría con ella solo esperaba que no fuera tan malo**

**-Doscientos mil- dijo con una sonrisa Bianca en broma**

**-Ya te cargo Kuzon hay esta Maximino- le dijo Toshiro con una sonrisa mientras se veía al capitán con una aura asesina mayor a los otros capitanes**

**-Este es gratis si lo atrapan antes que mi bankai- dijo Maximino mientras una buena parte de las mujeres shinigamis empezaban la persecución**

**-Que tengas suerte Kuzon- dijeron burlonamente Shunsui y Ryuki mientras que Byakuya empezaba a correr**

**Fin del flashback**

_-Sabes mejor olvida lo de tratar de ser más sociable Byakuya- _le dijo senbonzakura burlonamente

-Donde están los demás cuando se necesitan- se dijo mientras veía un senkai abrirse en el techo del noveno escuadrón tenia que llegar ahí solamente estaba a unos cuantos metros

-Hola ya nos habías olvidado- dijeron las tenientes apareciendo frente al capitán

-¡Bya-kun ya llegamos!- dijo Yachiru que venia en los hombros de Momo

-¡Yachiru taicho!- dijeron felices las tenientes

-¿Taicho?- preguntaron todos mientras yachiru tenia cara de XD

-Claro, ella es capitana por sus habilidades aunque no tenga escuadrón aquí- respondió Isane mientras todos miraba a Yachiru

-_Yachiru con bankai es como Byakuya bebiendo esperen eso ya paso LOL_- dijeron las zampaktous en el mundo interno de cada uno

-Etto… en que problemas te metiste Bya-kun- dijo Yachiru con una sonrisa

-Subasta- bufo el capitán

-Nii-sama en que te metes solo- dijo Rukia

-¡Momo!- exclamo Ukitake mientras corría a abrazarla y todas las shinigamis soltaban un "awwww que lindo"

-Entonces con quien de nosotras iras a la cita Byakuya-kun- dijo Nanao

-Nii-sama tiene novia- dijo de repente Rukia para tratar de salvarlo

-¿Quién?- pregunto Inés mientras todos miraban a la petit y el noble se iba sigilosamente antes de ser detenido por las capitanas

-Tú no te vas querido- dijo Unohana con una sonrisa junto a Soi Fong

-Es Matsumoto-san- dijo Yachiru

-_Ya definitivamente mi orgullo fue pateado en su máximo esplendor- _dijo mentalmente Byakuya mientras senbonzakura empezaba a reír era divertido ver al shinigami así

-Si quieren mañana viene por que van a ir a ver una película- dijo Ukitake con una sonrisa

-_Sabes creo que se vengo de tu corte de cabello o de que no lo dejaste estar con Hinamori-san la vez anterior-_ le dijo senbonzakura mientras el noble asentía

-Entonces saldremos en dos citas dobles- dijo Mattew que llegaba junto a Ursa

-Claro ustedes mañana se organizan, tengo que ver a chiru-kun vamos- dijo Yachiru mientras la asociación de mujeres shinigami se separaban

-Bueno los esperamos mañana en el quinto escuadrón a las tres- dijo Ursa antes de irse

-Rukia…- dijo el noble

-¿Qué pasa nii-sama?- pregunto un poco preocupada

-¡No puede pasarme esto!- exclamo Byakuya mientras la abrazaba y la ojivioleta tenia una gotita en la cabeza junto a los demás

-Creo que esta vez me excedí- dijo Ukitake mientras Byakuya lo volteaba a ver con un aura asesina

-Dispérsate…-

-Bya-kun empiezas a hacer desastre y veras mi bankai- dijo Yachiru mientras tomaba del brazo al capitán

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a Ukki-chan, capitán Kuchiki- agrego amenazante momo mientras Byakuya desistía en utilizar su bankai con el peliblanco ese día

**Ficha shinigami 1: León Kuchiki**

**Estatura: 1. 80 **

**Ojos: Grises**

**Zampaktou: Sakura no hanabira no raion (pétalos del león de cerezo)**

**Cosas favoritas: galletas, leer manga, observar a su única compañera intentar abrir una lata de piña, admirar su tatuaje y tratar de matar a Renmaru**

**Debilidad: Enfrentarse a Momo Zaraki o a Yachiru**

**Gatito LOL: Primer capitulo yeiii, espero que les haya gustado *tiene un vaso de gaseosa* y agregue una pequeña ficha para que vayan conociendo a los nuevos shinigamis o más bien a los bio-shinigamis**

**Yoru: Esto es solo el principio espero que esta niña no haga nada malo *lanza por la ventana el cereal azucarado***

**Gatito LOL: Amargado ****en ese entonces daré un pequeño adelanto *se aclara la voz* /-En serio tengo que hacer eso-/ -Te vez adorable-/-Puedo matarlo-/-Quieres probar mi bankai toshiro-/**

**Yoru: dejen sus rewiews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoru: *con lágrimas en los ojos* alguien me mando saludos ¡Hola Jakie-san! *saluda efusivamente* Te dire lo que ve a pasar *llega su escritora y lo patea tipo Isshin a Ichigo***

**Gatito LOL: Lo siento bro pero recuerda la normas *señala una hoja pegada a la pared***

**Yoru: Ya veraz niña **

**Gatito LOL: Aja aquí esta el segundo capitulo que lo disfruten XD**

**Yoru: No apto para leer en una sala silenciosa o en la escuela * se escabulle***

**Gatito LOL: En serio Yoru mejor ayuda con mi tarea ¿Yoru?*Lo busca por todas partes* rayos**

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**Cap 2: Todo empieza a tener sentido o algo parecido**

-Yachiru no crees que sería buena idea cambiarle la personalidad otra vez- dijo Ukitake ya llevaban una hora intentando reanimar al capitán que tenía un aura depresiva rodeándolo y era extraño por su fría expresión

-Ni crean que me tomare eso de nuevo ya pisotee mucho mi apellido la vez anterior- sentencio Byakuya mientras todos se volteaban a ver con cara de "aja eso dijiste la vez pasada"

Minutos más tarde… yacía un Byakuya encintado hasta los boxers en una pared cortesía de Yachiru y Ukitake mientras lo obligaban a beber de nuevo el líquido

-No te preguntas que pasa cuando lo tomas Rukia- dijo Momo con curiosidad

-Cierto nunca le preguntamos- dijo Rukia mientras ocurría el cambio desde el interior del noble más exactamente en su mundo interno

-Byakuya, otra vez el liquido ¿verdad?- dijo senbonzakura mientras veía al noble

-Si, espero no hace más barbaridades- respondió mientras dejaba ver una venita palpitante

-Yo me preocuparía por que saldrás en una cita con Rangiku y sabes bien que paso la vez pasada- dijo burlonamente la zampaktou

-Solo espero que termine rápido- comento Byakuya mientras aparecía su hollow con una sonrisa lo único distinto en ellos era el color de cabello y ojos

-Bueno el cambio de personalidad ya va a suceder tomare un video- dijo el hollow con una cámara mientras Byakuya cerraba los ojos y cuando los abría eran violetas

-En ese entonces a ser Uke se ha dicho- dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a la normalidad

-¿Crees que sepa que es Uke?- pregunto el hollow con una gotita en la cabeza

-No lo sabe- respondió senbonzakura negando con la cabeza

-Ya estoy listo para ser Uke- dijo Byakuya con una carita feliz

-Nii-sama no sabes que es uke ¿verdad?- dijo Rukia para que su hermano afirmara que no conocía la palabra

-No puede ser- corearon todos

-Mejor olvida eso y concéntrate como invitaras a Ran-chan si ella esta como los demás- dijo Momo

-Bueno si vuelven a la normalidad con el mayor recuerdo solo tenemos dos opciones una es llevar a Ichimaru a verla o la segunda es volverla a vencer en tomar sake- dijo Byakuya mientras intentaba quitarse la cinta adhesiva

-Lo que pasa Bya-kun es que en este universo Gin-kun es rarito si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Yachiru mientras se bajaba de los hombros del peliblanco

-No entiendo bien a que se refieren- respondió Byakuya

-Es gay en pocas palabras nii-sama- contesto Rukia

-Entonces a embriagarme se ha dicho, no me esperen hoy pero no les molestaría quitarme esto- dijo Byakuya con una gotita en la cabeza para que lo empezaran a liberar de la adhesiva trampa

-En ese entonces al senkai wiiiiii- dijo el noble antes que se abriera el portal y saltara

-Yachiru creo que no le debimos de dar tanto esta vez- dijo Momo con una gotita

-Ya será problema de sombrerito-san y gatito, ruki-chan ven ustedes dos vayan con Bia-chan y maxi- dijo Yachiru antes de cargar a Rukia y salir corriendo

-¿Quiénes son ellos Ukki-chan?- pregunto momo

-Son la teniente y el capitán del sexto escuadrón- respondió mientras comenzaban a caminar

-Yachiru a donde vamos- dijo Rukia mientras la pequeña saltaba sobre los escuadrones

-Tengo que llegar al onceavo escuadrón antes que me vea- respondió Yachiru para ver como unos pequeños cristales de hielo empezaban a formarse a la distancia

-¿De quien?- pregunto Rukia

-De su futuro novio Toshiro Hitsugaya o mejor conocido como Toshiro el copito frío- dijo Toshiro mientras aparecía con su bankai

-En serio Toshiro crees que quiero ser tu novia, hazte a un lado- dijo secante Yachiru cosa que asusto a la petit

-Por que no yo soy súper kawai y tu linda- respondió con una sonrisa

-Quieres probar mi bankai Toshiro- dijo Yachiru mientras comenzaba a soltar reitasu

-Yo mejor me voy- dijo Rukia antes de salir corriendo hacia el séptimo escuadrón

-Niña tu no tienes bankai es solamente tu shikai- dijo Toshiro mientras comenzaba a acercarse a ella

-Aggg ya me hartaste ¡Bankai Gin kitsune toge o bara! (espinas del rosal plateado del zorro)- exclamo Yachiru mientras desenfundaba su zampaktou que aumentaba su tamaño como la de Kenpachi y era rodeada por un aura rosa y le salían picos que simulaba unas espinas

-No puede ser- dijo Toshiro antes que fuera lanzado lejos por la zampaktou que creo un pequeño pulso rosa de gran poder

-Quien es ahora el débil Toshiro- dijo Yachiru antes de guardar su zampaktou y salir en busca de Rukia

-Este es el séptimo escuadrón, pero ¿donde estaré?- se dijo mientras sentía una presencia atrás suyo

-Te encuentras en la sala para hacer el examen para entrar- dijo una voz fría, pero que se le hizo conocida

-O es que no vengo de aquí vine con Yachiru- respondió Rukia con una sonrisa

-En ese caso yo soy Ryuki Kuchiki- se presento el ojivioleta

-Ryu-chan ya te le declaraste a Inés – dijo Yachiru mientras el shinigami se sonrojaba a más no poder

-No aún no- respondió

-Entonces tú forever alone en friend zone ¿donde esta chiru-kun?- dijo Yachiru con una sonrisa haciendo reír al los dos shinigamis

-No esta se fue al mundo humano con Kenpachi regresa mañana en la tarde- respondió Ryuki mientras Inés entraba

-¡Yachiru!- exclamo la shinigami mientras la abrazaba de nueva cuenta

-Y donde esta tu novio nuevo- bufo Ryuki

-No esta, entonces ella quien es- dijo Inés con una sonrisa

-Soy Rukia y…-

-Es mi novia- dijo Ryuki mientras Yachiru y Rukia se miraba con cara de "No puede ser"

-O vaya, por cierto hoy la reunión de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis es en el décimo escuadrón regreso después- dijo Inés con un tono ligeramente celoso antes de marcharse con un shumpo

-**¡Friend Zone doble!- **dijo Renji que entraba por la ventana vestido de panda

-Tu te callas ella empezó esto- dijo Ryuki

-Bueno pandita que haces aquí si se supone que estarías en el tercer escuadrón- dijo Yachiru mientras se subía a su espalda

-Na mi taicho esta ocupado en leer manga shojo yaoi- respondió el panda Renji mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Una pregunta Abarai-san, ¿por que esta vestido de esa manera?- pregunto Rukia

-Es que mis kimonos con bordado de teniente ella los escondió y me dejo estos de panda- respondió Renji mientras señalaba a Yachiru

-Y no pudo comprar más sin ese bordado Abarai-san- dijo Rukia mientras veía su bordado de teniente de la tercera división

-Ahs como crees que me podré cualquier kimono si no es de mi tela especial por quien me tomas- respondió fresonamente la piña mientras Rukia se quedaba extrañada

-No tenías algo mejor que hacer Renji- dijo Ryuki con una mirada de "Shu no hagas de tus locuras aquí"

-Como digas Ryu pero ya sabes que estoy disponible- dijo con un guiño Renji antes de salir del escuadrón

-Es rarito Ruki-chan no te preocupes, entonces Ryu que vamos a comer- dijo con una sonrisa Yachiru

-Preparare bolas de arroz ¿Quieren acompañarme?- dijo Ryuki mientras Yachiru lo despeinaba

-Claro vamos Kuchiki taichou- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa era genial ya ser capitán aunque ahí fuera hombre, pero queria ver su bankai y restregárselo a su fresita

Mientras en el sexto escuadrón….

-Maxi no te enojes sabes que bromeaba- se escuchaba en la oficina del capitán y la teniente

-Lo se, pero hay algo extraño ese shinigami se me hace parecido- dijo extrañado

-Etto… se puede- dijo Ukitake mientras abrían la puerta

-Claro adelante- dijo Maximino

-Con que ella es tu novia es muy bonita awww- dijo Bianca mientras se acercaba y observaba a momo

-Vaya con que tu eres el amigo de aquel shinigami- dijo Maximino mientras se acercaba también

-Si, pero Yachiru nos mando aquí- respondió Ukitake

-Entonces sean bienvenidos, cuenten que tan distinto es su mundo al nuestro- dijo Bianca mientras se sentaba en el escritorio

-Ni se lo imaginan- respondieron Ukitake y Momo al mismo tiempo

-Y ustedes son novios solamente o amigos con derechos- pregunto Maximino con curiosidad

-¿Qué es un amigo con derecho?- pregunto Ukitake

-Ya lo recuerdo Ran-chan me dijo que eran como los amigos que se quieren mucho- respondió Momo mientras recordaba lo nerviosa que se puso su amiga cuando se lo pregunto. Se entero que Byakuya había intentado matar a Ichigo por que le informaron que antes era el amigo con derecho de su hermana

-En ese caso primero éramos amigos con derechos, ahora somos novios oficialmente- dijo Ukitake mientras el capitán y teniente de la sexta división se quedaban extrañados

-Y ustedes ya se han dado "regalitos"- dijo Bianca en un tono ligeramente pervertido y haciendo comillas en la palabra "**regalitos"**

-Claro, Ukki me daba por lo menos uno a la semana o dos pero es muy tierno- dijo momo mientras Ukitake asentía y Bianca al igual que Maximino se interesaban en el tipo de **"Regalitos" **que se daban sus invitados

-Pero ella no se queda atrás también me daba uno, pero siempre en el descanso dentro de mi oficina- agrego con una sonrisa

-Y bueno como les gustaban más esos regalos- dijo Bianca más interesada

-Largos entre más tiempo pasáramos juntos era mejor- respondió momo

-Pero a veces no teníamos tanto tiempo por el papeleo así que lo hacíamos rápido- agrego Ukitake mientras Maximino recordaba que la pequeña les dijo que sus compañeros en especial ellos no estaban tan "marcados" como los demás incluidos ellos dos

-Maxi y tú decías que eso de los amigos con derecho no era conocido- le dijo Bianca

-Mal pensada ellos solamente eran buenos amigos no pervertimigos_- _le dijo Maximino en un susurro mientras se sonrojaba la teniente

-Y ustedes como se llevan- dijo Momo con una gotita en la cabeza

-Es complicado- respondieron los dos al unísono mientras se sonrojaban y el estomago de Ukitake sonaba

-Vaya al parecer chubaca tiene hambre- dijo Ukitake con una gotita en la cabeza

-No se preocupen vayamos a comer con Ryuki, dijo que haría bolas de arroz- dijo Bianca

Mientras en la reunión de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis

-Entonces solo faltan Ursa y Bianca- dijo Nanao que pasaba lista

-Bianca no asistirá esta vez tiene que arreglar unos asuntos con nuestros invitados- dijo Unohana

-Entonces Ursa llegara tarde ya saben que pasara- dijo Nemu

-Miren ahí viene Ursa prepárense, ya saben que le toca hacer- dijo Isane con una sonrisa mientras entraba la teniente

-¡No puede ser la princesa perdida!- dijo Kyone mientras entraba la peliblanca

-¡Llamen a la nación del fuego antes que algo le suceda!- exclamo Soi Fong con una sonrisa

-¡Esta viva buahahaha!- dijo Inés mientras todas la miraba con cara de "Te equivocaste esa era nemu"

-Baka- le dijo Nanao mientras la golpeaba con su gran revista

**(N/a: Aclaro avatar no me pertenece sino a sus creadores)**

-Ya déjense de bromas además Bia-chan falta- dijo Ursa, a diferencia de la ASM (asociación de mujeres shinigami) en donde se colocaba una amonestación al llegar tarde, aquí se molestaba a la tardada utilizando cualquier cosa a Ursa era su nombre desde que la pequeña llevo la serie así la molestaban cuando llegaba tarde

-Ella no viene hoy, en que seguíamos- dijo Nemu mientras la teniente de la quinta división tomaba asiento

-Ya recuerdo estábamos discutiendo acerca de cual shinigami era el más pedido por nosotras en general- dijo Isane mientras anotaba unos gráficos en una pizarra

-Tienes razón, hasta ahora el que más votos tenia era Ryuki seguido de Kyoraku, pero con el invitado de Yachiru ya supero a los demás- dijo Nanao mientras agregaba en la pizarra el dibujo del noble

-Pero entonces como le haremos para conseguir más fondos para la investigación Nanao- dijo Kyone mientras todas pensaban en posibles opciones

-Que les parece si lo convencemos de tomar fotos junto a los demás para un albún- propuso Unohana

-En ese caso vamos- corearon todas antes de tomar sus cámaras para ir en busca de los más cotizados

**Mientras en la SS de la pequeña teniente…**

-Hola ¿ke asen romanceando o ke asen?- dijo Byakuya mientras observaba que los dos shinigamis se sonrojaban

-Byakuya-boy no se supone que estarías allá- dijo Yoruichi sorprendida por el cambio del Kuchiki

-Na me metí en problemas y ahora tengo que vencer a Rangiku en beber sake para que recuerde todo, por que tengo que salir en una cita con ella y así no me viole Inés o una se sus amigas- respondió Byakuya mientras sus compañeros shinigamis abrían los ojos como platos

-Para empezar, ¿Quién es Inés, Byakuya-boy?- pregunto Yoruichi mientras se escuchaba "Nuevo record de Yoruichi-sama"

-NI SE TE HAYA OCURRIDO CELEBRAR MUJER GATO- dijo Byakuya mientras le arrebataba el videojuego y comenzaba una nueva partida

-Es Ichigo, Yoruichi-san- respondió Kisuke mientras cerraba el senkai para evitar incidentes

-Por que esta tan raro, Kisuke- dijo Yoruichi mientras observaba a Byakuya sumamente concentrado

-Es una poción de Yachiru, pero creo que esta vez bebió demasiado- respondió con una sonrisa

-Byakuya-boy mejor ve a derrotar a Rangiku y luego juegas- le dijo Yoruichi mientras le quitaba el juego

-Eres mala- dijo Byakuya antes de marcharse con un shumpo

-Yoruichi-san, sabes que la teniente Rangiku se fue a hueco mundo a buscar a Yachiru ¿verdad?- dijo Urahara mientras acercaba dos tazas humeantes de té

-Lo se, pero que tal si probamos con el ese aparato que me dijiste- respondió mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza

-Yoruichi-san, me encanta su idea vamos a preparar todo- dijo Kisuke mientras buscaba su sombrero

Mientras Byakuya daba vueltas por el seretei usando su shumpo sin ver a su contrincante

-No, esta aquí, a quien le preguntare senbonzakura- dijo Byakuya mientras salía de la décima división

-_Al capitán que no hayas hablado casi, y que no este implicado la vez anterior- _respondió el espíritu mientras pensaba cuales locuras iría a cometer su portador

-Vamos con la rara de Soi Fong- dijo mientras veía a la capitana salir corriendo mientras era perseguida por cientos de mujeres shinigamis

-Esto es extraño- se dijo para crear su mascara de frialdad, el mismo siempre decía que era mejor actor que su hermana era hora de demostrarlo

-Kuchiki-san, ¿no ha visto a la capitana de la segunda división?- pregunto Isane mientras buscaba por todos lados

-No, la he visto- respondió con una mirada tan fría que el aire circundante bajo 15 grados y el charco de agua cercano se congelo

-Gracias, ¡No puede ser es Asuka-kun sin camisa es tan sexi!- exclamo Isane mientras corría hacia Soi Fong

-¿Estará en un estado indecente?- dijo extrañado Byakuya por la curiosa escena

-Lo que sucede aquí Kuchiki-san es que ella al igual que la teniente Kurotsuchi comieron los mismos panques que Kurosaki y su servidor- dijo Shunsui aún como mujer

-En que ronda fui asignado- dijo con frialdad exagerada

-La que abarca los últimos cinco escuadrones, mientras que el décimo, el onceavo y el quinto fueron asignados al hueco mundo- respondió un poco asustado

-Me retiro- dijo Byakuya antes de partir con un shumpo

-_Ya se de donde saco Rukia-san esa grandiosa actuación- _dijo senbonzakura sarcásticamente

-Solo estas celoso de mi talento- le respondió mientras ingresaban por la entrada secreta al laboratorio por el décimo escuadrón

-_Si lo estuviera ya hubiera tomado clases de actuación con Rukia-san- _dijo senbonzakura

-Ustedes dos amigos con derechos no esta Rangiku, tienen una idea de que hacer- dijo Byakuya mientras entraba al laboratorio y zopita lo recibía tirándolo

-Ya déjalo Zopita-chan, tiene que saber el plan que elaboramos verdad Yoruichi-san- dijo Kisuke mientras se levantaba el noble

-Byakuya-boy coloca tu zampaktou aquí adentro- dijo Yoruichi mientras señalaba una maquina

-Eso es seguro- dijo Byakuya antes de ser golpeado con el recetario de Kenpachi y caer inconciente

-Gracias zopita- dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa mientras la acariciaba

-Ahora, ayúdame Yoruichi-san- dijo Urahara con una sonrisa mientras colocaban al noble en una silla y le extraían una muestra de sangre, al igual que a León y a Momo Zaraki. Y colocaban a senbonzakura en un artefacto

-Ahora zopita utiliza halcón falcón- dijo Yoruichi, para que el ave emitiera un rugido y soltara una gran cantidad de reitatsu que alimento a la maquina a la cual estaba la zampaktou y las tres muestras de sangre. La maquina comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños y a sacar humo

-Esta todo bien Kisuke- dijo Yoruichi un poco preocupada

-Claro, solo es un efecto especial que esta activado- respondió tranquilamente

-Fue la pequeña verdad- dijo con sonrisa burlona

-Claro, queria imitar en algo a Mayuri-kun- respondió Kisuke

-No cambia, por cierto sus dulces como eran- dijo Yoruichi mientras pensaba en tomar o no uno de sus dulces que estaban en un pequeño recipiente

Momentos más tarde…

-Que me paso, ustedes dos me las pagaran dispérsate senbonzakura- dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa pero nada pasaba

-Byakuya-boy no vas a poder utilizar tu zampaktou, tendrás que usar esta- dijo Yoruichi mientras acercaba otra con unos detalles en blanco

-¿Qué le hicieron a senbonzakura?- pregunto asustado el Kuchiki

-Nada malo, Byakuya-boy- respondió tranquilamente la morena

-¡Pero que osaron hacerme par de locos!- se escucho al otro lado, Byakuya desconocía la voz, pero había algo familiar en ella

-Byakuya-boy utilizamos el plan dos y convertimos a tu zampaktou en shinigami temporalmente- respondió Yoruichi con una sonrisa

-Pero senbonzakura es hombre- respondió Byakuya mientras era soltado de la silla

-Eso no fue problema Kuchiki-san- respondió Kisuke mientras atrás de el apareció senbonzakura aunque no parecía el, mejor dicho ella era más bajita, su cabello cambió a azul, no era tan proporcionada como Matsumoto u Oírme pero tampoco era como Rukia en ese aspecto, además estaba vestida con un kimono verde oliva, pero aún así conservaba la mascara

-Quítese la mascara Senbonzakura-san- dijo Kisuke con una sonrisa burlona

-Me niego, no lo haré- dijo antes que zopita se la quitara y la quebrara con su pico dejando ver un rostro delicado, era parecido al de sode no shirayuki pero un poco más oscuro y unos ojos de color azul marino como los de su compañero

-Te vez adorable senbonzakura- dijo Byakuya con una pequeña sonrisa burlona

-Puedo matarlo- dijo secante la zampaktou

-No, además tienen que aprender a utilizar sus zampaktous temporales- dijo Yoruichi mientras Kisuke traía consigo la zampaktou que Yoruichi le había presentado al Kuchiki y otra más con unos espirales azules

-Pero no se suponen que solo hay una por shinigami- dijo Byakuya

-Fueron creadas por la pequeña Kusajishi- respondió senbonzakura mientras los otros dos shinigamis asentían

-¿Eso como lo averiguaste? senbonzakura-san- pregunto Kisuke extrañado

-Me lo explico benihime-san- respondió tranquilamente

-Entonces Byakuya-boy saldrás con tu zampaktou- dijo con una sonrisa Yoruichi

-Hubiera preferido que te violaran- bufo el espíritu mientras tomaba la zampaktou con espirales

-Y estas no pertenecen a alguien- dijo Byakuya mientras tomaba la otra

-A León-kun y a Renmaru-kun- respondió Urahara antes de señalar a los tanques

-Byakuya, recuerda cuando todo regrese a la normalidad preguntarle a Yachiru-san de donde saco el adn- dijo senbonzakura mientras observaba atónita aquellos tanques

-Zopita, ahora- dijo Yoruichi mientras el ave golpeaba con un ala al Kuchiki hacia el senkai

-¡Lento!- dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres shinigamis restantes

-Espero que esto termine pronto- dijo senbonzakura antes de marcharse

-Muy graciosa, pero recuerda que tenemos que fingir ser pareja- dijo Byakuya mientras se sacudía el polvo

-Ni se te ocurra intentar propasarte o te mato ahí mismo entendiste- dijo senbonzakura mientras acercaba peligrosamente su nueva y temporal zampaktou al cuello de su compañero

-Okey no haré nada malo, pero tu tampoco andes divulgando mis secretos por todos lados entendiste- respondió Byakuya había cosas que su compañero conocía y no queria que se divulgaran

**Ficha shinigami 2: Kanny Sajiraki**

**Estatura: 2. 30 **

**Ojos: verde esmeralda**

**Zampaktou: Buruuindo yokuryu (dragón alado del viento azul)**

**Cosas favoritas: Peinarse de picos, dibujar a sus compañeros en chibi, correr en cuatro patas y ver como León huye de Momo Zaraki por tratar de matar a Renmaru y golpearla "accidentalmente"**

**Debilidad: El cepillo metálico para su pelaje y un mal corte**

**Gatito LOL: Aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado si pensaban que iría a ser tan predecible pues fallaron o tal vez no XD**

**Yoru: Que acaso pensaron que dejaríamos a Byakuya con Matsumoto si ya los tenemos como compañeros de escuadrón el la otra SS pues na seria demasiado normal**

**Gatito LOL: Si se preguntan quien es Asuka-kun es el protagonista del manga shojo Otomen, entonces el adelanto aquí va /-No puede ser ¿senbonzakura?-/- Y así fue como el queria que fuera su novia-/-¡Bankai!-/-No espera ella no es mi novia-/**


End file.
